


Your Trust

by Aliea



Series: you [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea





	Your Trust

John held on for dear life, sweat covered his skin and his lungs burned as he sucked in air and much needed oxygen. But still there was nothing more he could do but hold on, to keep himself grounded in any way he could as Sherlock thrust hard yet slowly into him.

Arching his back John threw his hands over his head and gripped the headboard, his knuckles whitening as he just held on.

Sherlock had come home without saying a single word. He simply grabbed John by the hand and led him to their room slammed the door close and then proceeded to strip John and himself. John had tried to talk, tried to ask what was wrong but Sherlock had ended all his lines of questioning with a kiss or a glare. So John just stood and let Sherlock do as he pleased. 

The trust they had built between them in the months they had been together had grown to the point that John trusted Sherlock completely and without question. Sherlock would not hurt him, he would not do anything to make John feel insecure or threatened. Sherlock would make sure to listen to John, read his body and the sounds he made, taking what he needed to make it so that John enjoyed everything done.

It had started of slow with Sherlock tracing and kissing every inch of John's chest shoulders and back, before he got on his knees before John and placed gentle kisses all over his stomach and hips, his hands resting on Johns thighs. 

By the time Sherlock starts to kiss along the join of his body and legs John was shaking and his cock was hard and just waiting for attention to be paid to it. Sherlock had other plan in mind though.

Sherlock had worshipped ever part of John's body, he had kissed and licked till John could no longer think coherently, but not once did he touch John where he most wanted it.

For the last fifteen minutes Sherlock had been fucking him, slowly.

John had reached the point of becoming nothing more than a being of feeling, of nerve endings firing hard and sparking as with ever slow pull and thrust Sherlock makes it causes John to moan, to writher, to beg for more, for less for it to be over for it to never end.

Just as he thought that there was no way his body could take any more feel any more Sherlock started to talk.

"You should see you John, totally at my mercy, completely giving yourself without a thought. You are beautiful right now, stunning to behold yet you glow so brightly its hard to look directly." Sherlock voice rumble through John's body as he spoke and then the man above him shifted ever so slightly causing him to hit Johns prostate for the first time and causing John to shout out in pleasure and shock as he hit it again and again. 

"I love your trust John. I love that you put so much in me and you allow me so much because of it." Sherlock continued to hit John just in the right place over and over and John knew that he was going to come for the first time in his life without his cock being touched once.

"I love you John." 

John screamed and white ribbons covered his stomach and chest as he came so hard that he was pretty sure he passed out because when he came to it was to Sherlock gently running his fingers through his hair a slightly concerned look on his face.

"There you are." Sherlock whispered with a smile.

John stared up at the man that had become everything to him, to the one person on the planet that drove him completely mad and yet melted his heart with just a simple look. Licking his lips he blinked a few times as he tried to find his voice, but it seemed that his body just didn't have the strength to do anything.

"It's okay, just sleep." Sherlock said with a soft kiss to John's unmoving lips before laying down next to him, his hand slowly drawing patterns on John's chest.

Feeling his eye's close John just concentrated on the fingers upon his chest, loving the feel of them as they soothed and calmed his still racing heart.

After some time John finally found his voice, turning his head he brushed Sherlock’s forehead with his lips and smiled as he spoke.

"I love you too."


End file.
